Funny Pets
Numerous Ants - Disintegrated by Crescent with his duck laser. * Crescent - Covered in liquid candy, eventually killing him when it cooled. * Corona - Impaled through the head by Crescent with an arrow. * Crescent - Shot into space by Funny with an arrow. * Cabbage - Eaten by the Rodent Family. * Rodent Family - Disintegrated by Crescent with his duck laser. * Crescent - Cut in half by a giant dental saw. * Everyone on Earth - Died when Earth was cut in half with a giant dental saw and exploded. * Funny - Died in the destruction of Earth. * Corona - Presumably died of suffocation when he was floating in space. * Crescent - Choked to death on an apple, revived when his ghost went back into his body. * Seahorse - Died after sucking on Crescent's rear end. * Crescent - Presumably died of blood loss after stabbing himself in the foot with a spear. * Corona - Ran over by a train. * Crescent - Presumably died when he was taken into the sky by the rainbow figure. * Funny - Presumably died when she was stuck in the desert with no food or water. * Crescent - Beaten to death by Corona with a hammer, but revived as an angel. * Crescent - Cooked into a cake when he trapped himself in an oven. * Father Rodent - Lit on fire and disintegrated when he ate a match. * Funny, Crescent, Mother Rodent, Child Rodent, Baby Rodent #1, Baby Rodent #2, and Baby Elephant - Froze to death. * Corona - Mauled by Crescent, if he survived this, he drowned in the flood. * Crescent - Drowned in the flood. * Funny - Presumably drowned after she got stuck in the middle of the flood. * Corona - Died of starvation. * Crescent - Shot by Funny with a machine gun. * Corona and Funny - Burned to death when Crescent set the house on fire with his duck laser. * Frog - Ran over by a truck. * Funny - Incinerated when the house was struck by lightning and exploded. * Crescent - Presumably fell to his death after the house exploded. * Crescent and Funny - Died after crashing into each other. * Good Funny - Disintegrated by Crescent with his duck laser. * Goldfish - Crushed by Corona's head. * Goldfish - Impaled by the top of Crescent's head. * Crescent - Lit himself on fire. * Corona - Burned to death as he was hugging Crescent while he was on fire. * Funny - Burned to death in the house. * Corona - Head impaled by Crescent with a book. * Baby Elephant - Head impaled by Crescent with a plate. * Fish - Karate chopped in half by Mother Rodent. * Mother Rodent - Bombarded in the head with fish eggs. * Child Rodent - Head impaled by Crescent with a rose. * Baby Rodent - Head impaled by Crescent with a flower. * Turtle - Impaled by Crescent with a baguette. * Sloth - Impaled twice by Crescent with crabs. * Giraffe - Impaled by Crescent with a plane. * Caterpillar - Impaled by Crescent with a watermelon seed. * Crescent - Impaled himself in the head with a knife when it bounced off a cross. * Crescent Clone - Disintegrated by Crescent with his duck laser. * Numerous Crescent Clones - Died throughout the battle. * All Crescent Clones Except One - Blown up by a nuclear bomb. * Crescent - Shot by the remaining Crescent clone with his duck laser. * Remaining Crescent Clone - Presumably succumbed to his injuries. * Baby Rodent - Shot through the head by Mother Rodent. * Crescent - Shot by Corona, Father Rodent, Mother Rodent, and Child Rodent. * Corona - Hit in the head with a bullet when his gun exploded. * Mother Rodent - Head smashed against a balcony. * Father Rodent - Hit in the head with a bullet. * Child Rodent - Hit through the head with a bullet. * Owl - Shot by Funny. Category:TV Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Horror films Category:Anime